Falling for Her
by Urza Planeswalker
Summary: Strange feelings come to the surface. how will one deal with them?
1. Pay Day

**Falling for Her**

Chapter one: Pay Day

"Battle over, Battle over. The winner is… Blitz Team" The judge capsule raised a red flag into the air signifying the blitz's victory and the Champs loss.

"Nooo! My beautiful Zoid" cried Harry as he assessed the damages done to his Zoid.

"Ha. Another win for me Harry. Better luck next time" yelled Bit as he jumped from the Liger's cockpit.

"I'll get you next time Bit Cloud. Next time."

"good luck." Bit replied, "You'll need it"

* * *

"Congratulations Team, another victory." Said Doc as he raised a glass to the air.

"Here, Here" replied everyone. Everyone except Bit, who seemed to be off in another world.

"You all right there Bit?" asked Jamie, who seemed to be concerned for him.

"Wha? Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Said Bit, still kinda off in his own world.

"well, anyway here's all your prize money from that last battle. Here's yours, Brad..."

"Thanks"

"Leena..."

"thanks Dad"

"Jamie..."

"Thanks a lot"

"And here's yours Bit"

"Huh? Me?" questioned Bit, astonished that he was getting prize money. "What about the ligers parts? aren't I paying them off?"

"Uh, Yeah, those. You paid those off a couple of weeks ago but I needed to get a new model so I bought that instead, heheh... Sorry"

"Yeah, that's all right its no biggie. But what to do with this money. I could go out and a have a decent dinner instead of scavenging Leena's food from the fridgeeeahhh but that's not the point." Bit changed what he was saying awfully quickly when he saw Leena's face glaring at him ready to pounce.

After talking with the group for a while Bit retreated back to his room to continue his thoughts that had been previously interrupted.

Over the last couple of days Bit had been thinking. A lot. Mostly about Leena. He'd never realised it before but now that he thought about it he seemed to really like Leena. Her deep violet eyes, her Burning red hair, her happy-go-lucky personality. Come to think of it He thought he loved her.


	2. Thoughts

Chapter Two:Thoughts

"Battle over, Battle over. The winner is… Blitz Team" The judge capsule raised a red flag into the air signifying the blitz's victory and the Champs loss.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!" yelled Leena as she heard the judges news. "Another point for us. And its all thanks to my wild weasel. Take that Bit."

"That was a good Zoid battle" said Sebastian "I look forward to our next one."

"thank you Sebastian, that means a lot coming from you"

On the way back to the base though, Leena drifted off into deep thought.

* * *

"Congratulations Team, another victory." Said Doc as he raised a glass to the air.

"Here, Here" replied everyone. Everyone except Bit who seemed to be off in another world.

"You all right there Bit?" asked Jamie, who seemed to be concerned for Bit.

"Wha? Me? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Said bit still kinda off in his own world.

"Just thinking" thought Leena. "when does Bit ever think?"

"well, anyway here's all your prize money from that last battle. Here's yours, Brad"

"Thanks"

"Leena"

"thanks Dad"

As Leena got her prize money she sat back and stopped listening to the conversation her father was having, that is until she over heard Bit talking about her snacks. She glared at him and then stood up and went to the kitchen. When she got there and opened up the fridge she noticed her plate of cookies had been for lack of a better word_devoured._ she immediately placed the blame on Bit who always stole her snacks.

"That sneak." Leena thought. "If he thinks he'll get away with this he's got another thing coming. But then how could I stay mad at a cute guy like Bit." Leena nearly choked on her milk that she was drinking when she realised what she was thinking.

"Am I actually attracted to Bit Cloud? No of course not what am I thinking I couldn't possibly be attracted to Bit... Could I?" Leena decided to finish her milk and go back to her room. On the way back she noticed Bit was walking the other way.

"please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me." Leena thought. No such luck.

"Hey Leena, where did you go before?" Asked Bit

"Oh… um, to the kitchen for a snack" Leena replied

Bit gulped. "uhhhh, those missing cookies. It's not what you think it's…"

But Leena cut him off mid-sentence.

"that's all right its fine don't worry" and with that Leena walked off to her room.


	3. Reminiscing

Chapter Three: Reminiscing

"Battle over, Battle over. The winner is… Blitz Team" The judge capsule raised a red flag into the air signifying the blitz's victory and the Champs loss.

"Wah hoo!" yelled Doc as the battle finished.

Him and Jamie had been watching it on the big screen in the control room.

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Jamie.

"You're telling me!" was Docs reply who was still on the edge of his seat.

"You better go get the prize money Doc, you don't want to forget."

"yeah all right, I'll go get it now"

* * *

"Congratulations Team, another victory!" Said Doc, as he raised a glass to the air.

"Here, Here" replied everyone. Everyone except Bit who seemed to be off in another world.

"You all right there Bit?" asked Jamie, who seemed to be concerned for him. "Wha? Me? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Said bit, still kinda off in his own world.

"well, anyway here's all your prize money from that last battle. Here's yours, Brad"

"Thanks"

"Leena"

"thanks Dad" as Leena got her prize money she stood up and left.

"Jamie"

"Thanks a lot"

"And here's yours Bit"

"Huh? Me?" questioned Bit, astonished that he was getting prize money. "What about the Ligers parts? aren't I paying them off?"

"Uh, Yeah, those. You paid those off a couple of weeks ago but I needed to get a new model so I bought that instead. Sorry"

"Yeah, that's all right its no biggie."

Doc got up and went to his quarters for a rest.

He opened the door and laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling which was adorned with pictures of different Zoids.

"Hmmm what to do, what to do" thought Doc to himself. After a couple of minutes deliberating on what to do he decided to get out his models and re-enact that days Zoid battle. So he got out his Liger, his Wild Weasel and his Command Wolf and set them up on one side of his table. He then got three models corresponding to Harry's three Zoids and set them up.

"Ok Liger lets go get Harry! Leena, go get Sebastian, Brad, go get Benjamin"

"Ok Bit, I'm on my way"

Doc picked up the Gunsniper and moved it toward Sebastian and picked up Brad and moved him up to Benjamin. He then proceeded to pick up Bits Liger and Harry's Darkhorn and pretended that they were fighting.

"take that Harry. Hya hya hya"

I'll get you Bit. Hya hya."

Hya hya hya

"Arrrrrgh! my Zoid!"

"Ha ha! you lose!"

Doc stopped and put the models down.

"I like Zoid battles and all" thought Doc "but I wish something more interesting would happen…"


	4. Dreams

Chapter Four: Dreams

It was a stormy night and Bit was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get to sleep. All he could think of was Leena. Leena as a Zoid pilot, Leena playing chess, Leena watching TV, Leena as his wife…. "Woh!" He thought. Maybe this is getting out of hand. "Maybe I should tell someone".

Bit continued to lie in bed looking up at the ceiling.

The next morning the rain had died down, but it was still drizzling. The team was confined inside the base yet again with nothing to do.

The Doc was playing with his models, Jamie was developing new tactics for battles, Leena was reading a magazine and Brad was watching the TV.

"hmmm", Bit thought "maybe I should ask Brad for Advice"

Bit sat down next to Brad who seemed to be watching some sort of Zoid documentary.

"Umm, Brad" said Bit

"Yeah Bit?" Replied Brad

"I, umm, need some advice."

"shoot"

"Girl advice"

"Oh... Hold on." Brad sat upright and looked at Bit.

"What do you want to know?"

"well, um there's this girl I like see and I don't know if she likes me back. What should I do?"

"well it depends on who the girl is. I mean what their like and all. So if you just met them than you might want to get to know them a little better before you tell them. On the other hand, if you've know them a while than you'll have to pluck up the courage to tell her how you feel."

"I see" responded Bit to this advice.

"Sooo?" asked Brad

"So what?" said Bit

"who's the lucky girl of course?"

"I'm not telling you you'll just laugh at me!"

"Come on, Would I do that to you?"

"Yes you would!"

"all right, I promise I wont laugh. Cross my heart."

"well all right. Its… its umm…" Bit swallowed and took a deep breath. "Leena."

Brad Stared at bit with an expression of shock on his face.

"L, L, Leena? Are you kidding"

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no. It's just, I wouldn't have guessed it. That's all. Your telling the truth aren't you? Ohhh how sweet. You'd make a great couple."

"You think so?" Asked Bit Hopefully.

"Sure you would. Now if your going to ask her don't listen to anyone else but your heart. Do what it wants to do. And hopefully she'll feel the same way about you."

"Thanks Brad that was a lot of help" Bit said as he got up and wandered in the direction of the kitchen.


	5. Wishing

Chapter Five: Wishing

It was a clear night. The moon was out and an infinite amount of stars could be seen. Bit and Leena were lying on the beach together, looking up at the stars.

"Bit" Leena said.

"Yes Leena" asked bit looking into her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too Leena" replied Bit as he put his arm around her.

Leena rested her head on Bits chest. Tonight was perfect, she didn't want this moment to end. Bit leaned down and kissed the top of Leena's head. Leena turned her head and looked into bit's deep green eyes. He was so handsome she couldn't believe she hadn't told him sooner. Bit leaned down to kiss Leena again. His lips about to touch hers.

"This is it" Leena thought "our first real kiss."

His lips brushed hers when… Beep…Beep…Beep... Her clock, which showed 7:00 went off waking her out of her slumber.

"It was all… a dream" Leena asked herself "It felt so real."

Leena pondered on this for a moment.

"Are these my real feelings for Bit? There's only one way to find out, I'll have to ask someone."

Leena decided to ask the only person she would feel comfortable talking to. Her Father.

The Doc was in the control room with Jamie discussing a battle plan for the next big match.

"So if we were to come from here and strike from behind than we should be able to take them out." Jamie said to the Doc.

"I see..." replied the doc not really understanding it.

"Ummm, dad?" asked Leena.

"Yes honey" said the Doc

"yeah, could I talk to you?"

Sure thing. You know you can always talk to me."

"Uhh, in private?"

"Oh... Ok."

Leena and the Doc left Jamie in the control centre finishing his battle plan. On the way to Leena's room they passed bit in the corridor. As he walked passed Leena started to blush and she noticed that Bit seemed to be blushing as well. But he looked sweaty so Leena just assumed that he was probably working on his Zoid or something and was just hot.

Leena and her father entered her room. As her father came in she proceeded to close the door.

"Sooo…what did you want to talk about?" asked the Doc

"Well, umm, boys" replied Leena.

"Oh, I see. Is it about time I had that little talk with you?"

"What? No...oh god NO!" yelled Leena, a little shocked "it's just that I like this guy and I don't know if he feels the same way I do. What should I do?"

"Well, you could just ask him, but that could have varied results. You could hang around him a bit and see if he gives off any little hints."

Leena started to blush as she heard the word "Bit".

"Or, you could write him a letter telling him how you feel and see what his response is."

"hmm, ok thanks for your help."

"wait!" yelled the Doc, a bit surprised. " aren't you going to tell me who this young man is?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm your father. I have a right to know these things."

"well, ok I'll tell you. It's Bit."

"Oh, well that's no surprise."

"What?! How'd you know?"

"You're my daughter, I have a sixth sense for these things. You changed ever since Bit came to our team. Only minutely, but enough for a father to notice."

"Oh, well... do you know if he likes me back?"

"no, I can't say I do... but if I find out, I'll tell you right away."

"Thanks dad, this was a lot of help."

"That's all right." Said the doc as he left Leena's room.


	6. Bombslell

Chapter Six: Bombshell

"so the bomb has been dropped. Bit likes Leena" Brad thought to himself. "Bits a really nice guy and all but I wonder how Leena would take it. That's something I wouldn't want to miss."

Coming Up Next… My Life As A Truck Driver.

"These TV shows are getting really lame. I think I'll go for a walk."

Brad got up slowly and had a bit of a stretch. He then decided to go to the kitchen first to get himself something to eat. He opened up the cupboard and peered in. seeing nothing of interest he closed the doors and headed up the hallway for a leisurely stroll. He saw Bit pacing back and forth in his room. Brad assumed he was trying to think of how to express his feelings towards Leena so he let him be and kept walking.

Brad noticed the Doc coming out of Leena's room, and became curious. He followed the doc back to the lounge room. The Doc sat down and flicked the TV channel. The Doc settled on a station showing a really old horror movie. Dodgy rubber suits and B grade acting to boot. Brad sat down and was about to say something when the doc started to speak.

"TV nowadays has nothing but crap on. What happened to the time when you could change the channel and find something good, something funny, something dramatic, something romantic, something you could watch."

Brad piped up. "speaking of something romantic. I found out something that would shock and amaze you!"

And what would that be?" questioned the Doc.

"Get this bit likes Leena. As in _like_ likes her."

"Really?! I am shocked and amazed! Wait, that's great news! Bit likes Leena, that's excellent!

"why is that 'excellent' as you put it." Brad asked, puzzled.

"well, before I came out of Leena's room and you started following me." Brad started to look embarrassed. "Leena called me into talk to her and she said that she had a crush on Bit."

Brad was shocked.

"So" the doc said. "know that I know that Bit likes her back, I can play matchmaker. Yippee, something interesting to do."


	7. The Note

Chapter Seven: The Note

"Leena, we've known each other for a while and I'd like to tell you that I like you… no. Leena, we've been friends for a long time and… no... Leena I have this friend…no... Damn, this is harder than I thought." Bit paced back and forth in his room thinking of how he could tell Leena how he felt but nothing came up. He decided to go to the hanger to see his Liger. Maybe a change of scenery would help. He stepped out of his room and walked down the corridor. As he turned a corner he saw Leena walking the other way. He broke out in a sweat, not knowing what to do but lucky for him, she didn't notice. They walked by each other not saying a word.

"Oh Liger what should I do?" bit asked. The Liger moved slightly doing what looked like a shrug. "Y'know liger, your about as useful as a bucket full of holes." Bit remarked as he left the hanger. He decided to go back to his room. As he entered he noticed an envelope on his bed, he opened it. Inside was a piece of paper. it read:

I can't express the feelings I have for you to your face so I wrote you this letter. Ever since I met you I knew there was something about you that I liked. And now I know it was everything about you that I liked. your green eyes, your blonde hair, your friendly personality, your perseverance in battle and how you can put a happy face on everything that happens. I love you Bit.

Bit was stunned. He couldn't stop looking at the note. He stared at the writing as he walked over and stuck it to his wall.

"I wonder who wrote it?" Bit thought to himself. "Must be someone I know but who? Naomi? Nah, she likes Brad. Harry's sister?" Bit shuddered at that thought. He remembered the look she gave him when they had first met. "Leena? What was I thinking, why would Leena like me. Oh well I'll find out eventually." Bit left his room and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Leena was there looking into the fridge.

"Hey Leena" bit remarked casually. Bit had never seen Leena jump so high.

"Bit! Where did you come from?"

"My room…" Bit replied. Leena's face turned from a look of shock to one of complete horror.


	8. Invitation

Chapter Eight: Invitation

"Oh god! I'm not ready" Leena thought to herself as Bit looked at her.

"Are you all right Leena" Bit asked.

"Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be?" Leena yelled back.

"You looked terrified when I came in" Bit had traces of concern in his voice.

"What? No I didn't!"

"whatever. Hey I got a letter from someone just then saying that they like me. do you know who it could be from?"

"Why would I know?"

"I guess your right" Bit sighed deeply and left.

"how could he not know?" Leena thought to herself. "but then it is Bit were talking about" Leena left the kitchen and went to the control room to see if anybody was there. She couldn't stand being lonely. Jamie and her father were talking to each other and looked very excited. Leena walked over to find out what the good news was.

"Hey dad, why are you so happy?" Leena asked

"We've been invited to big party for tomorrow night! Anyone who's anyone will be there." Doc said.

"Cool, where is it?"

"The party is being hosted by the Champ family"

"Very funny, but seriously where is it?"

"…At the Champ compound."

"Oh great, we've been invited to the number one party and I have to miss it"

"why are you going to miss it?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not going to the Champ compound!"

"why not" asked her dad.

"duh, Harry will be there. All he's going to do is bug me all night for a dance and stuff and he wont leave me alone. Me going there is called suicide" Leena put extra emphasis on the word suicide.

"Ah go on, come with us, it'll be fun. We're all going. Me, Jamie, Brad... Bit." her father paused before saying Bit.

"Oh all right, I'll come but you owe me big time"

"You wont regret it." Leena left the control room. She had to get Harry off her mind so she went to her room to lie down.


	9. Planning

Chapter Nine: Planning

"hmm, my plan is working perfectly. Tomorrow night everyone is coming here for a party. And I will be able to see my Leena. It will be wonderful." Harry mused to himself.

"But Harry what if Leena doesn't come?" Sebastian said catching Harry off guard.

"Oh, she will. Leena hates being alone. and I know that the Doc will drag everyone else along therefore leaving Leena with two options. Coming here or staying there, alone"

"you've had this all worked out haven't you Harry"

"of course I have! How could you expect less from a man destined to be king! This is my best plan ever!"

"As long as it's better than your other plans"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that all your other plans have, well, failed."

"well this one wont. I have everything all worked out, the guests come, they gather, they eat, they dance and then the fireworks. That's when I'll get her. Leena loves fireworks, they remind her of shooting off rounds. I'll come in and when she sees me she wont be able resist my charm"

"She's resisted it so far"

"Sebastian?"

"yes?"

"Shut up."

"Ok"

A man in a truck pulled up. The truck read "X'plosive D'lights".

"Ah the fireworks are here right on time." The man got out and unloaded a couple of boxes. He walked over to Harry.

"Sign here and here and here." Harry signed the sheet.

"Oh, and here" Harry finished the last signature and the man walked back to his truck.

"hey wait I'm missing one!" Harry yelled out.

"Yeah I know I'm getting it now, god, your impatient."

The delivery guy unloaded a huge box, and we're talking huge.

"Oh my. Harry what's that one?" Benjamin asked as he hovered into the room.

"that's the catalyst of my plan. It will be fired last"

"It? that's one firework?!"

"Yep"

"what's it do?"

"well when fired it will display a huge message in the sky with the words 'I love you' pretty neat huh?"

"interesting" both robots said in synchronisation.


	10. Tux

Chapter Ten: Tux

"A party. Tonight. At the Champ compound. Free food and entertainment? I'm in!" Bit said to the Doc.

"Excellent! That makes all of us" said the Doc as he looked at his watch. "Woh look at the time, I have get everything prepared." The Doc ran off to his room. As the Doc left Brad entered the room.

"Hey Bit I'm going to rent a tux you coming?" asked Brad.

Bit thought hard. "A tux could really impress Leena and tonight would be the ideal time to do it…" Bit's train of thought was interrupted.

"You coming or not?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah yeah I'm coming."

The two went into the hanger and saw Jamie waiting in the Jeep.

"Hey Jamie" bit said as he got in.

"Hey"

they drove for half an hour until they got to the city. They walked to the rental place and stepped into the air condition shop. The coolness was a refreshing change from the arid desert.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" asked a lady in the shop.

"we'd like to rent three Tuxedos for tonight"

"I see, right this way then" the lady led them to a room were they were fitted for the suits. After they had paid they got back in the Jeep and headed back to the compound.

"So Bit, you going to ask her to dance?" questioned Brad.

"Yeah I guess so" replied Bit

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Jamie

"because tonight would be a good time to." Brad said

"who are you talking about?" asked Jamie again

"it's the perfect time to" bit agreed

"Who the hell are you talking about!!" yelled Jamie

"Bit's girlfriend." Said Brad.

"shut up!" said Bit as he elbowed brad in the ribs.

"Bit has a girlfriend? Who is it? Tell me!"

"No." Bit said quickly"

"Tell Me"

"No"

"Tell Me"

"No"

"Tell Me"

"No"

"Tell Me"

"Oh all right! It's Leena! Happy now?"

"Leena?! Bah ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Jamie's laughter died down. But Jamie couldn't keep a straight face for the rest of the ride home.


	11. Shopping

Chapter Eleven: Shopping

"yep, ah huh, all right see you there" Leena said as she got off the phone to Naomi. She got her stuff and ran to the hanger. Half way there her father stopped her.

"Hey, what's the rush?" The Doc Asked

"I'm going with Naomi to get a new dress for the party"

"well here take this. Now I don't owe you" the doc gave his daughter some money.

"Thanks dad" Leena bent in and kissed him on the cheek and then ran off.

"My little girl is growing up" the Doc thought to himself.

Leena met up with Naomi and they chose a fancy shop to look in.

"what do you think?" Leena asked holding up a pale blue dress"

"ehhh, no... how bout this?" Naomi held up a long, flowing, black, sleeveless silk dress.

"Oh that's it! that's the one I want." Leena took it and tried it on. It fit like a glove. Naomi found a deep scarlet dress like Leena's except it was lower cut. They got the dresses and headed back home. As Leena got to the door she found a message from her father saying that no one was there and that she could let herself in with the spare key. She opened the door and walked in and went to her room to lie down. tonight was going to be a big night and she wanted some rest before then.

"Oh Bit, you've been gone maybe three hours and already I miss you." Leena told herself. Leena stayed in her room for another half an hour until she heard the guys come home. She got up and met them in the kitchen. The guys were cooling off by having drinks. Jamie looked at Leena and cracked. He burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny twerp?!" Leena yelled at Jamie.

"nothing, nothing" said Jamie as he calmed down. he turned to get another glass of water and saw Bit. he started to laugh again.

"What?" Bit asked.

"it's nothing seriously" Jamie assured him as he poured another glass of water and took off. Just as he was out of sight he cracked up laughing again. Leena and Bit. oh the possibilities.


	12. Party

Final Chapter: Fireworks

The group arrived at the party just as all the other guests were arriving. The four men in their tuxedos and Leena in her new black dress. Everyone of them had put themselves out to look good but especially Bit and Leena. Leena's hair was up and she was wearing these beautiful earrings that sparkled in any type of light and Bit Had actually Combed His Hair for once. All the Zoid teams were there and getting acquainted with each other. This was the part Leena dreaded. This was when Harry would come up to her and try to win her over. But he didn't. in fact Leena hadn't even seen him since she came in.

"How odd…" Leena thought to herself.

After everyone had met they all moved to the dinning hall where dozens of tables had been set up. They all sat down at their tables and waited. At the front of the room sat the Champ family. with Mr and Mrs Champ sitting at the head and Harry's sister next to them, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Mr Champ stood up and spoke.

"it's so very nice to see you all here. I know you must all be very hungry so we shall start the feast post haste."

Mr Champ sat down and a line of waiters came pouring out the door, all with silver dishes in their hands. After the food had been placed on the table everyone started to dig in.

After dinner was finished everyone was invited into the ball room to dance.

"Care to dance Leena?" asked Bit, extending his hand.

"Don't mind if I do" said Leena as she got up with Bit. Brad looked at Naomi and moved his head towards the dance floor. Naomi nodded and got up with Brad and walked over.

Bit and Leena were a marvellous couple. Dancing together in perfect harmony. They danced all night but finally retreated to the balcony.

The fireworks had begun. That was Harry's cue to go and find Leena he came out of his room wearing his usual attire and wandered through the dancers looking for Leena. He saw Leena but was shocked at what else he saw…Bit. he had waited too long. His big chance to get Leena and he had blown it. He walked back to his room as the fireworks faded.

Harry remembered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…" yelled Harry, but it was too late. A low rumble was heard as a bright light streaked into the air.

"Wow..." Leena commented. The comet exploded with an earth shattering blast, plastering the sky with the words:

"I LOVE YOU"

Both bit and Leena looked at the message and then peered into each others eyes knowing what would come next. They leaned in and kissed.

And far away in the Toros base the message that Bit had stuck to his wall came loose and fluttered to the floor. Landing back to front, it hid its message and revealed a photo of Leena. His friend, his Team-mate, his beloved.

The End


End file.
